INUDRABBLES
by Nabiki-san
Summary: Colección de pequeñas viñetas sin relación entre sí, que abarcan a los diferentes personajes de Inuyasha en distintas escenas y posibilidades. AUs, pre-anime, post-anime, durante el anime, en el Sengoku, en el futuro, etc. Abierto a nuevas ideas y sugerencias.
1. Gato

**¡Hola a tooodos!**

**Tal vez algunos me identifiquen por el par de historias que he escrito por éstos lares…o tal vez no. Justo ahora tengo un trabajo pendiente: "La Familia del Oeste" (léanlo, se está poniendo interesante XD); y quizá piensen "¿qué carajo hace publicando un nuevo fic si aún no termina el que tiene?", lo sé, pero es que cuando la inspiración llega con una nueva idea, es inevitable dejarla pasar ¿o no?.**

**Bueno en fin, siguiendo mi adicción por el anime y por el fandom de Inuyasha en especial, he visto que varios escritores, no sólo en éste sino en otros fandoms, hacen algo parecido, así que yo también he decidido iniciar mi pequeña colección de drabbles.**

**Según Wikipedia, un Drabble es una obra literaria de ficción extremadamente corta, de máximo 500 palabras y mínimo 100. Por lo que básicamente, lo que encontrarán aquí , tal como se explica en el summary, serán pequeños relatos independientes acerca de diversas historias y situaciones con los distintos personajes de Inuyasha en**_** todas**_** las posibilidades habidas y por haber, manejando varias parejas ya sea en propósitos románticos o no, universos alternos, en el Sengoku, en el futuro, ambientados durante el anime, post-anime, pre-anime, IC, OC, OoC, etc, etc, etc. **

**Tengo intención de que éste proyecto dure muchos, muchos capítulos; y ya que no será una historia continua, los invito a que a partir de ahora me den sugerencias de cualquier idea que se les ocurra que les gustaría ver en los próximos drabbles, pienso subir uno nuevo de vez en vez en forma espontánea, para así no descuidar tanto mis otras historias.**

**Uff, ya después de todo este rollo…¡Comencemos!**

* * *

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN EXCLUSIVAMENTE A RUMIKO TAKAHASHI**

"**Inudrabbles"**

I. GATO

Kagome suspiró, aún le restaban leer dos capítulos más del informe que su profesor de filosofía le había dejado. Y tal vez ya hubiese terminado, pero en ese instante se encontraba más ocupada mirando detenidamente al muchacho de ojos ambarinos que se acercaba a ella con pasos constantes. Frunció el ceño sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Y ahora qué quieres, Inuyasha? –le preguntó con fastidio cuando el joven tomaba asiento en el césped junto a ella, justo a la sombra de uno de los muchos árboles que rodeaban el campus universitario.

-¿Dónde rayos estabas? –respondió él mientras giraba su cabeza para mirarla con su habitual gesto altanero –Llevo toda la mañana buscándote.

Kagome rodó los ojos. Desde el primer día en que había ingresado a la facultad, Inuyasha Taisho vivía para atormentarla a todas horas; puede que el chico fuera guapo, pero no hacía más que llevarle la contraria hasta para la cosa más insignificante, parecía que disfrutaba hacerla rabiar y se esforzaba por molestarla con sus maneras arrogantes e inmaduras.

-Sea lo que sea que quieras decirme, no me interesa –respondió la joven retomando su lectura –Vete, estoy ocupada.

-Como quieras –se encogió de hombros e hizo el ademán de ponerse de pie nuevamente.

Ella lo miró ceñuda desde su posición, eso hasta que extrañada se percató de que algo dentro de la mochila de Inuyasha se movía muy ligeramente.

-¿Qué llevas ahí? –preguntó haciendo que el muchacho emitiera una sonrisa triunfante.

-Creí que no te interesaba –mencionó con un tono engreído mientras se volvía a inclinar hacia ella.

Kagome lo miró por un instante antes de escuchar un tenue maullido proveniente del bolso. Sin dudarlo, lo abrió y cuán fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con un pequeño gatito color blanco con algunas manchas marrones y negras sobre su cara, patas y lomo.

-¿De dónde lo sacaste? –exclamó mientras sacaba al gato de la mochila y lo colocaba en su regazo.

-Lo encontré merodeando por mi jardín y decidí traerlo antes de que el idiota de mi hermano lo echara a patadas a la calle… ¿Te gusta?

-Es muy lindo –dijo acariciando sus orejitas.

-Quédatelo…lo traje pensando en ti –dijo sin darse cuenta de sus palabras, para enseguida fruncir el ceño y cambiar la conversación antes de que Kagome notara su sonrojo –Ya sabes…como tú tienes problemas de carácter, creí que una mascota te ayudaría a controlar tus arranques de locura.

Kagome lo fulminó con la mirada al escucharlo, pero decidió no darle importancia y continuó abrazando al minino.

-Lo cuidaré bien, no te preocupes –dijo con simpleza. Tal vez Inuyasha fuese un cretino, pero sabía que tenía cierta afición hacia los animales.

-Me da igual lo que hagas con ese estúpido gato.

La chica soltó una risita al verlo fingiendo indiferencia. Luego regresó su atención a su nueva mascota.

-Creo que lo llamaré…Buyo

-¿Buyo?... ¿Qué clase de ridículo nombre es ese?

Kagome lo golpeó en el hombro con el libro y lo miró exasperada.

-¡Es mi gato y lo llamaré como se me dé la gana!

FIN DEL DRABBLE 1

* * *

**Listo, espero que les haya gustado éste primer relato y que haya quedado un poco más clara la dinámica de éste proyecto**.

**Nos leemos en el siguiente, no olviden dejarme un comentario antes de irse o alguna petición o sugerencia. Pueden pedir lo que quieran, con cualquier personaje o pareja en específico, con la situación que se les ocurra sin importar qué sea, sólo recuerden que debe ser algo cortito para no pasarme de las 500 palabras.**

**Gracias de antemano. Saludos.**

**Nabiki-san.**


	2. Dormido

**Segundo Inudrabble, estoy inspirada. Disfrútenlo. **

* * *

"**Inudrabbles"**

II. DORMIDO

Rin no pudo evitar acercarse muy silenciosamente hacia donde Sesshoumaru se encontraba. Sonrió emocionada, pues lo que estaba viendo en aquel instante era una escena realmente muy poco común. El Lord de las Tierras del Oeste, recargado de uno de los árboles del bosque, se hallaba total y completamente dormido.

Ese mismo día, después de varios años visitando a su protegida, Sesshoumaru había llegado a la aldea con un solo propósito, el de preguntarle a Rin cuál sería su decisión con respecto a su futuro. Cuestión que la chica respondió sin dudarlo ni un instante. Ella volvería a su lado.

Y así, luego de unas cuantas largas despedidas, Rin se encaminó junto con el daiyoukai hacia su nueva vida. El regreso había resultado más largo de lo esperado, ya que por alguna razón, ni Jaken ni Ah-Uh los habían acompañado.

La noche había caído inevitablemente, dando paso a una oscuridad que sólo era aplacada por la resplandeciente luna llena. Después de inspeccionar el terreno para asegurarse de que no hubiese peligro alrededor, Sesshoumaru sin decir nada, se inclinó hacia un roble de tronco ancho, adoptó su tan acostumbrada pose de descanso y cerró los ojos.

Al principio a Rin no le pareció extraño, pues el Inu youkai solía hacer aquello a menudo, ya fuera para meditar un rato o simplemente para brindarle a ella unos momentos de descanso ante la larga caminata. Pero cuando se acercó a él y lo observó con mayor detenimiento, se pudo dar cuenta de que sus facciones estaban mucho más relajadas de lo normal y su respiración era cada vez más profunda.

Según tenía entendido, los demonios no necesitaban tantas horas de sueño como los humanos, por lo que le pareció extraño que precisamente fuera Sesshoumaru quien se rindiese ante los brazos de Morfeo con tanta naturalidad.

Contadas habían sido las ocasiones en las que ella había tenido la oportunidad de observar a su querido señor en tal estado, y ciertamente tenía que aprovecharlo. Quien sabe cuándo volvería a tener esa suerte.

Así, sin hacer ruido alguno, se fue aproximando hasta quedar cara a cara con su poderoso protector. Suspiró embelesada. Sesshoumaru era un ser realmente hermoso, con un perfil tan perfecto como sólo un youkai lo podía poseer. Y para Rin, que vivía enamorada de su señor desde que tenía memoria, era como ver el sol saliendo a media noche.

Se veía tan pacífico y relajado de aquella manera, que no pudo evitar compararlo con el semblante frío e indiferente que sacaba a relucir casi todo el tiempo. Así, dormido como estaba, parecía un niño.

Rin sonrió con ternura, y siguiendo sus instintos, se atrevió a besarlo muy ligeramente en la comisura izquierda de sus labios. Sesshoumaru ni siquiera se movió, estaba demasiado sumido en su letargo. Se sentía tan satisfecho de volver a tener a su humana junto a él, que finalmente, después de años, había podido conciliar el sueño con tranquilidad.

-Descanse, mi señor –murmuró ella. Para enseguida recargarse sutilmente de la suave estola blanca e igualmente quedarse dormida.

FIN DEL DRABBLE 2

**No podía dormir así que escribí esto, me encanta el Sessh/Rin XD. Dije que actualizaría espontáneamente y la espontaneidad llega en cualquier momento.**

**Nos leemos pronto, muy pronto.**


	3. Alcohol

**De acuerdo, esto se me ocurrió en media hora libre que tenía. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

"**Inudrabbles"**

III. ALCOHOL

-¡Sangooo! –Miroku dio un manotazo a la barra para después extenderle su vaso al cantinero incitándolo a servirle más whisky.

-Mierda Miroku, contrólate –Inuyasha estaba ahí, preguntándose en qué maldito minuto había aceptado acompañar a su amigo a tomarse "una" copa para desahogar las penas. Pero ciertamente, el joven junto a él ya había bebido mucho más de una.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me controle, Inuyasha?! –gritó llamando la atención de varias personas en el bar –¡Mi adorada Sango no quiere verme ni en pintura! ¡Me mandó al demonio sin tocarse el corazón!

Inuyasha rodó los ojos, fastidiado de tener que soportar a su compañero. Pero Miroku se lo había buscado, él era de los clásicos pelmazos a quienes les gustaban las borracheras, las fiestas y claro, las mujeres. Por eso era justamente todo ese numerito.

-¿Por qué? –dijo con temblor alcohólico en su voz y ojos vidriosos –¿Por qué Sango me rechaza?

-¡Feh! ¿Eres estúpido, Miroku? –exclamó Inuyasha con obviedad –¿Cómo que por qué?… ¿Te parece poco que Sango te haya encontrado en la cama con otra chica?

Era el colmo del cinismo…o de la idiotez. Inuyasha se lo advirtió, le había dicho al sin vergüenza de su amigo que más valía que dejara de una vez por todas a esa otra mujer, pero Miroku, creyendo que lo tendría todo controlado, hizo caso omiso a las palabras del ambarino. Ahora su teatrito se le había venido abajo, dándose cuenta muy tarde de la gravedad de su error.

-Eso…eso no significó nada –volvió a hablar tomándose de golpe su bebida –Sólo fue un momento de debilidad…yo…yo amo a mi Sanguito.

Inuyasha, harto de escucharlo, le arrebató el vaso y lo jaló de los hombros para levantarlo del asiento. Nada lo hubiera hecho más feliz que gritarle a Miroku lo imbécil que había sido, pero estando ebrio, ni siquiera le habría puesto atención. Y justo cuando estaba por perder definitivamente la paciencia, sintió una mano sujetando su hombro. Inuyasha giró su cuerpo ante dicho toque y al ver de quién se trataba, suspiró con algo de alivio.

-Ahora entiendo por qué me llamaste, Inuyasha –Sango había llegado al lugar, resignada y molesta. Aunque su gesto cambió a uno mucho más frío cuando vio al que hasta esa mañana había sido su novio.

-¡Mi preciosa Sango! –exclamó Miroku sorprendido pero encantado de verla ahí. Y así, sin previo aviso, comenzó con su dramático monólogo de hombre borracho arrepentido, mientras caminaba hacia ella tambaleándose –¡Perdóname por favor, te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer!... ¡No puedo vivir sin ti!... ¡Tú eres la luz de mis ojos, mi florecita silvestre, mi cielo, el amor de mi vida…!

La joven no pudo más que resoplar con hastío e ignorarlo, no tenía sentido si quiera responderle.

-Con un carajo, cállate Miroku, estás armando un escándalo.

-¡Me importa una mierda! –gritó aún más fuerte –¡Además tú no te metas, Inuyasha!

El aludido estuvo a punto de partirle la cara, pero Sango lo calmó.

-Larguémonos de aquí –dijo sin prestarle atención a Miroku, para después colocar uno de sus brazos alrededor de sus propios hombros, Inuyasha hizo lo mismo, sujetando al muchacho para que no cayera.

-Con un café bien cargado se le bajará la borrachera –volvió a mencionar el ambarino mientras los tres salían del bar a trompicones.

-Yo tenía pensado bañarlo con agua helada utilizando una manguera –habló ella con un tono seco y mortífero.

Inuyasha tragó saliva, a veces Sango daba miedo. Tal vez él se lo merecía pero aún así, pobre Miroku, la que le esperaba.

FIN DEL DRABBLE 3

* * *

**Me reí mucho escribiendo esto, aunque no sé si ustedes lo vayan a tomar igual, y si no, espero que al menos les hayas gustado. No culpen a Sango, Miroku se lo buscó jaja.**

**No se vayan sin comentar. Gracias, hasta la próxima. **


	4. Monstruo

**¡Un Drabble más!**

* * *

"**Inudrabbles"**

IV. MONSTRUO

-Mamá –Kagome giró sobre sus talones una vez más hacia el pequeño que la miraba con expresión trémula desde su cama. Suspiró con paciencia, volvió a acercarse y encendió de nueva cuenta la lámpara de noche que yacía en uno de los burós, haciendo que la tenue luz iluminara parte del rostro infantil.

Recién lo había arropado y le había dado el beso de las buenas noches, segura de que por fin se había quedado dormido y de que ahora podría regresar a su habitación, pero antes de poder acercarse a la puerta, la dulce vocecita la había detenido, reclamando su atención nuevamente.

-Quédate, no te vayas –le dijo el pequeño niño de apenas cinco años, mirándola fijamente con esos ojos ambarinos tan iguales a los de su padre –¿Y si el monstruo regresa?

Kagome sonrió con ternura, tomando asiento en la cama junto a él.

-No hay ningún monstruo –le dijo acariciando su cabello, negro como el de ella.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?

-Porque ya hemos revisado el armario, debajo de tu cama y todos los cajones –intentó explicarle –Además tú eres un niño muy valiente, ¿qué te parece dormir tu solo ésta noche?

El pequeño frunció el ceño en clara angustia y negó varias veces con la cabeza. Luego la abrazó fuertemente, jalándola poco a poco hacia él con la intención de que también se recostara a su lado.

Kagome finalmente se dio por vencida y cedió ante los dulces ojitos de súplica que su hijo le estaba dedicando, y sin más remedio subió a la cama. El chiquillo se acurrucó junto a ella para esta vez, dormir profundamente.

Después de unos minutos, la puerta de la habitación volvió a abrirse, revelando la figura de un hombre alto y de tez blanca, con los ojos tan dorados como los del niño.

Sesshoumaru no pudo si no sonreír muy levemente al ver aquella escena. Su hijo descansaba en medio del cariñoso abrazo de su madre, quien también había caído rendida ante el sueño. Se acercó en silencio y extendió más las mantas para cubrirlos mejor, acarició rápidamente el cabello del niño y besó a Kagome en la frente, para después regresar por donde había venido.

Resopló resignado, al parecer esa iba a ser otra noche en la que tendría que compartir a su esposa. Aunque ese pequeño era el único ser en el mundo con el que la compartiría, con nadie más.

FIN DEL DRABBLE 4

* * *

**¿Acaso no fue tierno? :3 Normalmente no leo mucho sobre ésta parejita, pero he notado que a muchos por aquí les gusta, además **_**MaruRamone**_** me hizo la sugerencia de hacer un Drabble con ellos, no pude negarme jeje.**

**Cuídense, nos leemos.**


	5. Hermanos

**Disfrútenlo.**

"**Inudrabbles"**

V. HERMANOS

Era la reunión del siglo. Literalmente. Ya que dicha asamblea se realizaba cada centenario entre los líderes youkais más importantes de la época. Todos se reunían para tratar asuntos diplomáticos, reafirmar tratados de paz, forjar alianzas, delimitar territorios e idear estrategias de guerra.

Y esa ocasión, la sede de la tan ceremoniosa aglomeración había sido nada más y nada menos que el Palacio Imperial del Oeste.

Ciertamente, al poderoso Sesshoumaru aquello le parecía inútil, incensario y tedioso en demasía. Pero tratándose de una tradición milenaria y cumpliendo las obligaciones que todo Lord debía acatar, no tuvo más remedio que ser el anfitrión de tal suceso. Teniendo que recibir a los jefes y soberanos de los distintos clanes de las fronteras.

-Sigo sin entender qué carajo estamos haciendo nosotros aquí –gruñó Inuyasha a Kagome, mientras ambos avanzaban por el gigantesco salón hacia Rin, quien, elegantemente vestida, ondeaba un brazo para saludarlos e indicarles que se acercaran a donde ella y Sesshoumaru se encontraban.

-Inuyasha, recuerda lo que dijo el anciano Myoga –habló Kagome –Tú también eres hijo del Comandante y hermano de Sesshoumaru, por lo tanto también tienes derecho y te corresponde asistir a éstos eventos.

-¡Feh! Pues para mí sigue siendo una pérdida de tiempo –el hanyou se cruzó de brazos en total desacuerdo con lo que su ahora esposa le había mencionado. Pero en fin, ahí estaba.

Rin, la ahora oficial Señora del Oeste, los recibió con un fuerte abrazo y una de sus típicas sonrisas luminosas. La joven humana tampoco se podía acostumbrar aún a todas esas caravanas, reverencias y reuniones de alcurnia a las que se vería asistiendo a partir de ese día, pero era su deber como la compañera del Inu daiyoukai.

-Me da tanto gusto que hayan podido venir –dijo Rin con alivio. Ella junto con Kagome, eran las únicas humanas en toda la habitación. Y aunque habían varias caras conocidas entre la multitud de youkais, se sintió mucho más cómoda al ver llegar a su segunda familia. Por otro lado, Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha no pudieron si no intercambiar miradas rabiosas.

Kagome resopló ante la actitud inmadura de su marido y trató de distraerse mirando alrededor. Entre los presentes, pudo identificar a Kouga haciendo alarde como jefe de la tribu de los hombres lobo, a Soten, la última descendiente de los hermanos relámpago, a Shiori, en representación del clan de los demonios murciélago, así como a otros daiyoukais importantes; aves de fuego, kitsunes blancos, dragones legendarios y demás criaturas, seguramente monarcas de los distintos reinos del norte, sur y este.

-Vaya, vaya, sin duda alguna los hombres de su linaje parecen tener las mismas preferencias –Toran, la líder del clan de los gatos leopardo se había acercado hacia ellos, hablando altaneramente y observando con desdén a ambas humanas.

-¡¿Qué rayos quieres decir con eso?! –le espetó Inuyasha indignado al ver que Sesshoumaru ni si siquiera se había inmutado.

-Es bastante obvio Inuyasha, tanto tu padre, tu hermano y tú, comparten ese deshonroso gusto por los humanos –habló la youkai con arrogancia y una mirada peligrosa –A menos claro, que las hayan traído como un entremés para nosotros.

El hanyou inmediatamente se colocó frente a Kagome y Rin en actitud protectora y sin pensarlo, desenvainó a Tessaiga.

-¡No te atrevas a acercarte, o te juro que te enviaré directo al otro mundo! –gritó llamando la atención de los demás demonios quienes igualmente se pusieron alertas.

Toran esbozó una sonrisa engreída, sacudió su azul cabellera y adoptó una pose de evidente superioridad. Gesto que resultó radicalmente alterado en cuanto vió a Sesshoumaru colocarse al costado de Inuyasha, observándola con ojos fríos y mortíferos.

-Ya escuchaste, Toran –habló él con voz amenazante, imponiendo su poderosa aura –Lárgate, antes de que termines muerta.

La neko youkai retrocedió un paso y aunque no bajó la cabeza en ningún momento, optó por retirarse hasta el otro extremo del salón. Conocía lo territoriales y posesivos que eran los demonios perro y era mejor no causar más escándalo.

Inuyasha, al igual que el resto de los youkais, Kagome y hasta Rin, se había quedado muy sorprendido. No por la descomunal figura de autoridad que representaba Sesshoumaru, si no porque no lo había hecho a un lado como solía hacerlo cuando los dos tenían un enemigo en común, no lo había ignorado, golpeado o rebajado, no. Al contrario, lo había apoyado, se había colocado junto a él, dándole su lugar para ambos defender a sus respectivas mujeres como lo que eran. Hermanos.

-¿Qué estás mirando?, fuera de mi camino, Inuyasha –exclamó el Inu youkai rompiendo el momento, retomando su habitual hostilidad hacia él. Y como si nada hubiese pasado, jaló suavemente a Rin del brazo para después dirigirse con ella hacia otro punto de la habitación.

El joven mitad demonio frunció el ceño y a regañadientes se apartó, quedándose con Kagome junto a una larguísima mesa de bocadillos atendida por Jaken, donde pronto Kouga y Ayame los alcanzaron.

-¡Feh!, idiota –la sacerdotisa sonrió al escucharlo.

Tal vez Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru nunca se llevarían bien, ambos eran igual de orgullosos, pero se podía decir que su relación había evolucionado un poco. Al menos ahora ya podían permanecer en una misma habitación sin querer matarse mutuamente.

FIN DEL DRABBLE 5

**Me gustó mucho éste relato, tanto que hasta me pasé de las 500 palabras. Pero es que ¿acaso no es refrescante ver a los dos hermanos apoyarse aunque sea por un pequeñísimo instante?.**

**Muchas gracias, tengan un lindísimo fin de semana.**

**Saludos.**


	6. Sirviente

"**Inudrabbles"**

VI. SIRVIENTE

El cachorro hanyou continuaba corriendo a gran velocidad por los senderos oscuros del bosque; minutos atrás había perdido a todos esos demonios que lo perseguían con el propósito de devorarlo, pero aún así, quería mantenerse lo más alejado posible de las zonas peligrosas, aunque a decir verdad, el boscaje entero era una trampa mortal. No se sabía en qué segundo aparecería una nueva amenaza.

Así que sin perder el aliento, el pequeño Inuyasha pudo ver una cueva a unos metros de una colina. Sin dudar un instante, se apresuró hacia esa dirección; tal vez era húmeda y sucia, pero eso era mejor que quedarse a la intemperie y exponerse a ser la cena de algún monstruo.

El niño respiró hondo y se dispuso a recostarse contra una de las paredes rocosas de la caverna para dormitar un rato. Eso, hasta que sintió un pequeño pinchazo en su cuello. Extrañado, llevó su mano hasta ahí y dio una palmada suave contra su piel con la intención de matar al insecto que se estaba alimentando con su sangre.

-¡Amo Inuyasha! –alcanzó a escuchar una voz aguda y rasposa, para después ver a una especie de pulga anciana y aplastada cayendo sobre su mano.

El chiquillo abrió sorprendido sus ojos dorados y observó a la diminuta criatura recobrar su forma y hacerle una sutil reverencia.

-¿Quién eres y porqué sabes mi nombre? –exclamó Inuyasha con poca amabilidad, mirándolo desconfiado.

-Permítame presentarme Inuyasha-sama, mi nombre es Myoga –dijo la pulga –Yo fui un fiel sirviente de su señor padre, y desde ahora suyo también.

Inuyasha se sorprendió aún más al escuchar esas palabras. ¿Un sirviente de su padre?, lo poco que había oído acerca de él se lo había contado su madre.

-¿Mi sirviente?

-Así es – asintió Myoga con efusividad –El venerable Comandante Inu no Taisho, antes de morir, me encomendó la misión de ver por usted y por su señora madre… no sabe cuánto lamento que ella se nos haya adelantado.

Inuyasha bajó la mirada y aguantó las lágrimas con todas sus fuerzas. Su mamá era la única persona que lo amaba y a quién él tanto quería, ahora había fallecido hacía apenas tres semanas. Él se había quedado completamente solo, teniendo que huir, tanto de humanos como de youkais. Pero al menos su padre se había acordado de él al enviarle a alguien ¿o no?.

La pulga, al ver la tristeza en la mirada infantil, dio un salto hasta su hombro y trató de reconfortarlo.

-No se preocupe amo, de hoy en adelante podrá contar conmigo –mencionó –Lo llevaría con su hermano mayor, pero…

-¿Mi hermano? –el cachorro alzó la vista –¿Se…Sesshoumaru?

-Ese mismo –Myoga asintió –Seguro Izayoi-sama le habló de él, ¿cierto?

-Si –el niño frunció el ceño, porque según Izayoi, su arrogante medio hermano no tenía intención alguna de conocerlo y mucho menos de ayudarlo –¿También eres su sirviente?

-¡Oh no! –gritó el anciano –Yo elegí servirlo a usted, Inuyasha-sama.

-¿Y por qué no a él? –lo miró alzando una ceja.

-B-Bueno, el joven Sesshoumaru tiene un temperamento algo…especial….y era menos riesgoso…q-quiero decir, más sensato quedarme con usted.

-Le tuviste miedo ¿verdad? –ya lo suponía.

-N-No, lo que sucede es que yo…

-¡Feh! –el pequeño hanyou se puso de pie, dejó al insecto caer al suelo y salió de la cueva con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Espere, amo Inuyasha! –exclamó Myoga dando saltos siguiendo el rastro del niño –¡Voy detrás de usted, no me deje aquí solo!

FIN DEL DRABBLE 6

**Siempre quise saber cómo fue que Inuyasha conoció a la pulga Myoga, así que esto se me ocurrió. Espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

**Saludos.**


	7. Patinaje

**Un nuevo Drabble. Hace tiempo me pidieron hacer un Kohaku/Rin, así que aquí está ;)**

* * *

"**Inudrabbles"**

VII. PATINAJE

-¿Estás segura de esto, Rin? –preguntó el chico mientras se terminaba de atar fuertemente los cordones de los patines para hielo que se había puesto –La verdad no creo que sea tan buena idea después de todo.

-Vamos Kohaku, será divertido –exclamó ella al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie sobre sus propios patines y con infantil entusiasmo se acercaba al borde de la pista de patinaje, observando a todos los que ya se deslizaban sobre la superficie congelada, impaciente por unirse también.

-Pero ni siquiera sabemos patinar –dijo Kohaku levantándose con dificultad, sujetándose con ambas manos del barandal.

Tragó saliva y suspiró. No sabía por qué rayos siempre terminaba cediendo ante los caprichos de su apenas reciente novia… o más bien sí lo sabía. Rin era una joven encantadora y dulce, no había forma de decirle que no. Y en el momento en el que ella le propuso ir un rato a la pista de hielo del centro comercial, el muchacho no tuvo más remedio que acompañarla.

-¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? –le sonrió y luego alzó una ceja en un gesto pícaro –¿O acaso tienes miedo?

-¡Claro que no!

-¿Entonces?

-Sólo estoy siendo precavido –respondió él alzando los hombros y mirando con desconfianza el resbaloso y helado suelo –Si me llego a caer en ese maldito lugar y me fracturo la cadera, no podrás levantarme, o peor, ¿qué tal si me resbalo y caigo sobre ti?, te aplastaré como a un insecto.

Rin rió ante las excusas del chico. Luego resopló. Puede que Kohaku fuese cuatro años mayor que ella, pero no por eso tenía que tratarla como a una chiquilla, sin mencionar que a veces él tendía a exagerar las cosas y hacer una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

-Oh por favor, no seas tan exagerado, no ocurrirá nada malo, además hay varios instructores para los principiantes –se cruzó de brazos, para después mirarlo con ojos de cachorro –Anda, verás que nos divertiremos.

Sin más remedio, Kohaku dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones y a regañadientes comenzó a acercarse al margen donde el hielo comenzaba.

-Está bien, pero si me rompo un hueso, te hago responsable.

La joven volvió a reírse pero asintió, lo tomó de las manos y tiró de él hacia la pista. Una vez ahí, lo resbaladizo del hielo los obligó a sujetarse de una de las bardas que rodeaban el sitio, para enseguida comenzar a avanzar poco a poco imitando los movimientos que los demás patinadores aficionados realizaban.

-Esto no es tan complicado –mencionó Rin aventurándose a soltar el barandal y a dar pasos más amplios.

-Espera Rin, no vayas tan rápido.

-Tranquilo Kohaku, lo tengo controlado.

-¡Cuidado!

Y antes de que pudiera caer de espaldas, Kohaku la alcanzó a atrapar, perdiendo así el equilibrio él también, cayendo los dos sin poder evitarlo.

La chica cerró los ojos por el impacto, y cuando los abrió, se sonrojó al ver el rostro del joven tan cerca del suyo, pero aún así, sonrió.

-Te dije que caeríamos –le reprochó Kohaku estando encima del cuerpo femenino –Pero eres tan testaruda…

Rin rodó los ojos al escucharlo y sin más, lo besó.

FIN DEL DRABBLE 7

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Nos leemos pronto. Saludos.**


	8. Malentendido

"**Inudrabbles"**

VIII. MALENTENDIDO

Inuyasha, sintiéndose furioso y totalmente destrozado por dentro, salió de aquel salón y caminó hacia la salida de la universidad con pasos apresurados. Sentía su corazón latiendo dolorosamente rápido. La escena que recién había visto, lo había dejado ciertamente impactado y sobretodo, decepcionado.

-¡Inuyasha, espera! –escuchó la voz de Kagome a sus espaldas, pero no detuvo su andar -¡Por favor, no te vayas!

-¡Déjame en paz! –gritó él al sentir las pequeñas manos de la chica sujetándolo de un brazo en un intento por frenarlo. Inuyasha se zafó de dicho agarre en un brusco movimiento y giró su cuerpo hacia su dirección.

Kagome contuvo la respiración al ver la forma en la que el joven la miraba. Sus intensos ojos ambarinos, siempre con un deje de picardía y determinación, ahora la observaban con frustración y una tremenda rabia contenida.

-Inuyasha, escúchame, lo que sucedió no es lo que…

-¡No! –bramó encarándola, sin dejarla terminar de hablar -¡Lárgate con él!, ¡No me interesa!

-¡Déjame explicarte! –exclamó la joven con el mismo tono desesperado y sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse -¡No es lo que parece!... ¡Todo es un malentendido, entiéndelo, si tan sólo me permitieras hablar...!

-¡¿Por qué, Kagome?! –Inuyasha explotó, en una clara evidencia de querer desahogarse –¡¿Por qué con él?!... ¡¿Es porque siempre te regala esas ridículas flores y te dedica estúpidos poemas cursis!

-¿Qué dices?

-¡¿O es porque todo el día te está persiguiendo por el campus como el maldito lobo rabioso que es?!... ¡Maldita sea, es un imbécil! –insistió alterado y tal como era su costumbre, empezó a maldecir. Sólo que ésta vez, sus palabras penetraban el corazón de Kagome como martillazos -¡Pero más imbécil he sido yo al pensar que tú me…!

Inuyasha dejó de hablar abruptamente antes de terminar la frase y la miró con aún más cólera.

-Inuyasha, por favor…

-¿Sabes qué?, no me importa, quédate con el idiota de Kouga, no te necesito –dijo él con todo el rencor que pudo antes de girar sobre sus talones y disponerse a marcharse. Pero antes de dar un paso, Kagome corrió hasta estar nuevamente frente a él, y en un impulso, se puso de puntillas y lo besó en los labios sin siquiera dudarlo un instante. Sorprendiéndolo en el acto.

El chico al principio quiso apartarla por pura indignación, pero después de unos segundos, mandó todo al demonio y sujetó posesivamente la cintura de la joven, intensificando el gesto. A pesar de todo, estaba enamorado.

-¿Qué demonios pretendes, Kagome? –mencionó él cuando se separaron, mirándola con cansancio y seriedad.

-Lo que viste… –habló ella –Fue un error… Estoy cansada de que Kouga insista en querer conquistarme, por eso fui a verlo después de clases, quería pedirle que dejara de buscarme, pero me besó inesperadamente justo cuando tú entrabas al salón.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño, tratando de entender las palabras de la chica. Y al comprender, sintió una refrescante sensación de alivio recorriendo su cuerpo.

-Entonces… –dudó un segundo –¿No hay nada entre ustedes?

-¡Claro que no, tonto! –gritó ahora Kagome con molestia, para después sonrojarse –Yo…yo con quien quiero estar, es contigo.

Nuevamente el corazón del joven palpitó con fuerza, pero ésta vez de pura emoción. Con suavidad, acarició instintivamente una de las mejillas de ella y atrajo su rostro hacia sí una vez más. Claro que todo no se podía quedar así nada más, ya se encargaría de arreglar ciertos asuntos con el estúpido lobo. Pero en ese momento, nada era más importante que sentir los labios de Kagome sobre los suyos.

FIN DEL DRABBLE 8

* * *

**¡Feliz día de San Valentín!, Nada como una pequeña dosis de Inuyasha y Kagome para animar un poco éste día tan especial ¿o no?.**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado éste UA. **

**Que tengan un feliz sábado. Saludos.**


	9. Fantasma

**¡Hola! Hace tiempo que no publicaba un nuevo drabble, pero en fin, ahora que me ha llegado la inspiración repentinamente, estoy de vuelta. **

**Recuerden que si tienen alguna sugerencia que les gustaría leer en los siguientes drabbles, pueden pedirla y yo con gusto trataré de escribirla. Por ahora, disfruten su lectura ;) **

* * *

"**Inudrabbles"**

IX. FANTASMA.

No sabía cuántas veces la veía, o al menos creía verla. A veces sólo una, otras tres, cinco o hasta diez veces en un solo día. Al anochecer, al amanecer, estando solo o acompañado; en su despacho, en sus habitaciones, en los jardines del palacio, o en el bosque. No importaba en realidad. El recuerdo de Rin perseguía a Sesshōmaru en todo momento.

Ella se había convertido en eso. En un recuerdo, un melancólico recuerdo.

Hacía ya medio siglo desde que Rin hubiese sucumbido ante el ciclo natural de la vida, y ésta vez, ni Sesshōmaru, ni Irasue, ni nadie más, habían podido hacer algo por evitar que ella partiera. La alegre humana, la preciosa y gentil compañera del Lord de las Tierras del Oeste, se había ido para siempre, dejando con su ausencia un gran vacío no sólo en palacio, el cual había sido su hogar durante varias décadas, sino en el propio corazón y existencia del daiyōkai.

Desde que Rin muriera, Sesshōmaru no volvió a ser el mismo. Jamás quiso combatir de nuevo, la sed de poder y dominio que alguna vez tuvo, pareció evaporarse de repente, era evidente que ya nada le importaba, nada era lo suficientemente valioso, pues ni apoderándose de todas las tierras y riquezas del mundo, podría traer a su mujer de regreso.

Su mirar se ensombreció, reflejando un aura gris y fúnebre. Solía encerrarse por días enteros en la alcoba que compartió con ella durante los pocos pero felices años que estuvieron juntos, mirando al vacío por los ventanales, esperando sentir la presencia de su humana en cualquier instante. Tal y como estaba en esos momentos.

-Rin –pronunció en voz baja para sí mismo. Percatándose de que una vez más ella había aparecido; joven, hermosa, mirándolo y sonriéndole con la misma dulzura que cuando estaba con vida. La vió aproximándose un paso hacia dónde él estaba, sentado en el suelo y recargado de la pared del cuarto, para después ofrecerle su delgada mano con delicadeza. Sesshōmaru no dudó un segundo e igualmente extendió la suya, ansiando con toda su alma poder volver a tocarla, pero como siempre ocurría, las garras del demonio traspasaron la inexistente silueta.

Sesshōmaru no estaba seguro de lo que ocurría, sabía que tal vez lo único que veía eran alucinaciones suyas, imágenes que tenía atesoradas en su mente producto de la enorme tristeza de haber perdido a la única mujer que había amado en el mundo, pero prefería creer que el fantasma de la propia Rin era el que lo visitaba para apaciguar su dolor.

-Te necesito –volvió a decirle con voz ronca, provocando que el espíritu emitiera una sonrisa triste, como si quisiera comunicarle que ella también lo extrañaba y lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas. Pero entonces, después de unos cuántos instantes, el traslúcido cuerpo de Rin comenzó a desvanecerse poco a poco, hasta que desapareció por completo ante los dorados ojos del daiyōkai, quien al ver aquello, no pudo más que sentir esa terrible presión en su pecho nuevamente, la misma que sentía cada vez que su querido fantasma se retiraba.

Sin más, volvió a mirar por la ventana hacia el cielo nocturno, la luna llena resplandecía en lo alto. Cerró los ojos e inhaló profundo, recordando el imborrable aroma floral de _su_ Rin. Su único consuelo, era que tarde o temprano, la muerte llegaría también por él y podrían volverían a estar juntos. Después de todo, él se lo había prometido.

FIN DEL DRABBLE IX

* * *

**Un relato algo agridulce de mi pareja favorita. Espero les haya gustado. Qué tengan una linda noche ;)**


	10. La otra

**Otro drabble, espero que les guste.**

* * *

**"I****nudrabbles"**

X. LA OTRA.

Avanzó un par de pasos hacia adelante y levantó una ceja con arrogancia. Esa joven mujer que estaba frente a sí, de largo cabello negro y cristalinos ojos marrones, no había logrado impresionar ni un poco a la gran Inu Kimi, Irasue.

-Con que… –habló finalmente la yōkai en tono cortante, observándola detenidamente de arriba abajo con una mirada gélida –…Tú eres la humana de quien mi esposo se ha enamorado.

Al escuchar tal afirmación, Izayoi sintió cómo su corazón se aceleraba de golpe. Esa tarde, como usualmente hacía, la princesa había salido del palacio para dar uno de sus acostumbrados paseos entre las veredas que había hacia las afueras del bosque. Solía aprovechar esas oportunidades para reunirse con su querido demonio Inu no Taishō, a quien un par de meses antes, había conocido justo en ese sitio. Pero jamás imaginó que en lugar de encontrarse con él, se toparía con una imponente daiyōkai de exuberante cabellera blanquecina, orbes dorados y gesto calculador, que además decía ser, nada más y nada menos, que la pareja de su amado.

-¿Es…esposo? –tartamudeó la jovencita tratando de controlar su agitada respiración. Irasue sonrió de medio lado y se acercó un poco más, dejándole sentir su poderosa aura.

-Así es, Inu no Taishō es mi marido –alzó el mentón, disfrutando de la desconcertada reacción de aquella humana –Veo que olvidó mencionarte ese insignificante detalle, los hombres tienden a ser tan distraídos a veces…

-Yo…no sabía que…usted… –la princesa no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. Su querido señor era aún un misterio para ella, él era un importante demonio, tenía poco tiempo de conocerlo e ignoraba varios aspectos de su vida, pero pudo al menos tener la delicadeza de informarle que estaba casado, ¿o no?.

-Tranquilízate, no he venido a hacerte daño, mucho menos a reclamarte algo, no tendría ningún caso hacerlo –dijo la Inu Kimi sin inmutarse, adivinando los pensamientos que seguramente la humana estaba teniendo –Mi tiempo y mi energía son demasiado valiosos como para malgastarlos en una insignificante criatura como tú.

-Entonces… –Izayoi apenas levantó la vista. Siendo la hija del terrateniente de la aldea en donde vivía, no estaba acostumbrada a bajar la cabeza, pero la mirada de esa yōkai le resultaba hostil y temible, más aún tomando en cuenta que ella era _la otra_ –¿Qué es lo que desea?

-Nada importante, únicamente tenía curiosidad por conocer a la mujer que le roba el sueño a mi esposo –Irasue hablaba con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, como si lo que estuviese diciendo fuese algo tan natural como respirar. Esa era la verdad, no tenía ningún otro interés. Enseguida, comenzó a rodear a Izayoi a base de lentos pasos, examinándola minuciosamente de pies a cabeza sin ningún reparo. –Ahora que te veo, no comprendo el porqué de tanto escándalo, no eres la gran cosa.

La daiyōkai se alejó nuevamente y volvió a esbozar una filosa y diminuta sonrisa de superioridad. Esa humana no le llegaba ni a los talones. Si bien al menos era una princesa, a leguas se le veía la falta de porte, de carácter, de elegancia.

-Usted…ha venido a pedirme que me aleje de ustedes, ¿cierto?.

-¿Qué cosa?, claro que no chiquilla –le respondió casi riéndose –Si quisiera eso, te hubiese aniquilado desde un principio.

-Yo…yo estoy enamorada de él –dijo la joven con ojos vidriosos. Sintiendo que debía aclararlo, pues a pesar de todo, estaba dispuesta a enfrentar a su poderosa rival.

-La verdad es que poco me importa lo que Inu no Taishō y tú, hagan o dejen de hacer.

Izayoi frunció el ceño sin entender, dejando a Irasue ensanchar más su gesto sarcástico. Ciertamente, desde su forzoso arreglo matrimonial, la yōkai nunca había sentido algo más que pasión y lujuria por el Comandante, sólo eso. Y cuando se enteró de que él tenía una amante, no le dío la más mínima importancia; que él hiciera lo que quisiera, a ella le daba igual. Irasue jamás había necesitado a su pareja, y al parecer, él tampoco había encontrado en ella el cariño que la joven princesa sí le ofrecía sin condiciones.

-Vaya que los humanos son ingenuos –dijo la Inu Kimi con soberbia, sabiendo de ante mano lo que le aguardaba a esa insulsa mujer estando al lado de un yōkai –Espero que al menos tengas suerte…realmente la vas a necesitar.

Sin más, Irasue giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar con parsimonia, pero antes de internarse por completo en el bosque, la humana la llamó.

-Espere…yo… soy la Princesa Izayoi –mencionó, teniendo la inexplicable necesidad de presentarse –¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Hmmphh –al escuchar aquella pregunta Irasue resopló fastidiada, detuvo su marcha y giró un poco la cabeza mostrando su perfil. Irguió más su espalda y le dedicó una última mirada llena de orgullo y desdén –No tengo por qué decírtelo… todo lo que debes saber y jamás olvidar, es que yo soy y seguiré siendo la única y verdadera Señora de las Tierras del Oeste.

FIN DEL DRABBLE X

* * *

**Me costó algo de trabajo este episodio, demasiada tensión. Pero me pareció interesante ver qué pasaba si las dos mujeres de Inu no Taishō, Irasue e Izayoi, se encontraban algún día.**

**Saludos, nos leemos en el siguiente.**


	11. Detenida

"**Inudrabbles"**

XI. DETENIDA

Sango no pudo más que fruncir el ceño y maldecir al escuchar el inconfundible sonido de una patrulla de policía detrás suyo, para enseguida mirar por el espejo retrovisor del auto las insistentes luces parpadeantes que le indicaban que se detuviera.

-Maldición –murmuró por lo bajo al orillarse junto a una banqueta de la avenida. Había olvidado el estúpido límite de velocidad. Claro; ahora que llevaba más prisa, tenían que detenerla.

En eso, un sujeto alto y de cabello castaño oscuro, portando el distintivo uniforme policial y gafas negras, descendió de su respectivo vehículo y comenzó a acercarse al de ella con pasos firmes. Al llegar, se inclinó a la altura de la ventanilla y se quitó las gafas con una mano, revelando unos expresivos ojos azules que la miraron con galantería.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa, preciosa? –le preguntó el oficial con un tono seductor que no logró más que incomodarla.

-Lo lamento, voy para mi trabajo y se me hizo tarde –le respondió seria, sin dejarse intimidar por la provocativa expresión del joven policía.

-Esa no es excusa para quebrantar el límite de velocidad.

-Disculpe, no volverá a suceder.

-Necesito tu permiso de conducir y tu registro.

Sango suspiró, no quería discutir, así que abrió la guantera del coche, sacó los mencionados papeles y se los entregó. Entre más rápido terminara todo aquello, mejor.

-Bueno cariño, creo que tendré que infraccionarte –dijo él con un fingido tono de reproche mientras sus orbes azules examinaban minuciosamente los documentos.

-Escuche oficial…

-Miroku, puedes llamarme Miroku, linda. –le guiñó un ojo.

-Como sea –resopló fastidiada. Ese hombre le estaba colmando la paciencia. –Le agradecería que simplemente me diera mi infracción, prometo ir a pagarla en cuanto pueda, pero ahora llevo algo de prisa.

-Temo que no es tan fácil –Miroku emitió una sonrisa felina –Baja del vehículo.

-¿Disculpe?

-Baja del vehículo, señorita. Estás metida en un grave problema.

Sango dio un respingo al escuchar tal cosa. ¿Y ahora qué?, ¿La metería a la cárcel?. El haberse excedido del límite de velocidad por un par de kilómetros no era para tanto ¿o si?.

-Oficial, en serio no era mi intención.

-Una disculpa no basta, señorita Sango –mencionó con cínica seriedad, identificando el nombre de ella en la licencia –Éste permiso expiró hace más de un mes, voy a tener que subirte la multa por eso y por conducir indebidamente.

La joven rodó los ojos y se golpeó mentalmente por haber sido tan distraída. ¿Cómo pudo olvidar renovar sus documentos?, ahora por culpa de semejante descuido terminaría pagando quién sabe cuánto en el ayuntamiento, sin mencionar que la junta de trabajo a la iba ya podía darla por perdida.

-¡Esto es demasiado! –gritó indignada al ver la exagerada cantidad escrita en el papel.

-Otra más por discutir con la autoridad.

-¡Pero…!

-Las reglas son para tu propia seguridad…

-Es el colmo –bufó exasperada ante la actitud descarada del policía –¿Y bien? ¿Puedo irme ya?

-Aún no –dijo examinándola de arriba abajo. Miroku había quedado extasiado desde el momento en el que esa curvilínea chica bajó del coche. No la dejaría escapar tan fácilmente. No sin antes mirar de cerca sus encantos –Date vuelta y pon las manos en alto.

-¡¿Cómo dice?! –esta vez, Sango sí que se asustó. ¿Pues qué rayos faltaba?

-Lo que oíste, gira y coloca las manos contra el automóvil. –no le quedó de otra a la infortunada jovencita, quien no tuvo más remedio que colocarse en la posición indicada, tal y como si ella fuese una verdadera criminal.

Una vez que la tuvo de espaldas, Miroku no desaprovechó ni un segundo la oportunidad para recorrer con su mirada el bien formado cuerpo de Sango, para enseguida comenzar a toquetearla desvergonzadamente desde la cintura hasta las piernas.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios estás haciendo?! –gritó ella enfurecida y alarmada al sentir un par de manos masculinas acariciando su trasero.

-Mi deber cariño, mi deber –le respondió con un gesto inocente –Sólo me cercioro de que no lleves objetos o sustancias ilegales entre tu ropa. Las delincuentes con rostros hermosos como tú, son las más peligrosas, siempre hay que estar seguro, tu entiendes, por si acaso.

-¡Esto es ridículo! –sin más, no dudó en propinarle una buena bofetada al sinvergüenza ese, tan fuerte, que poco faltó para deformarle la nariz –¡Enfermo, idiota!

-E-Eso es todo –Miroku apenas y podía hablar, sentía su mejilla caliente con la enorme huella roja de una mano estampada en su rostro, pero a pesar de todo, intentó mantenerse digno en su papel…si es que eso se podía –Que no vuelva a verte conduciendo de esa manera, y no olvides el cinturón de seguridad, ¿entendido?

-¡Vete al diablo, maldito pervertido! –Sango no pudo más que subir a vehículo y dedicarle varios improperios al estúpido oficial, quien a pesar del dolor, no hizo más que emitir una sonrisa traviesa al verla alejarse.

-¡Hasta luego, Sanguito preciosa! –gritó él sin reparo, encantado de saber que volvería a ver a esa linda "delincuente" tarde o temprano, pues ella, en su arrebato colérico, no se había molestado en pedirle que le devolviera su permiso de conducir. Sip, Miroku adoraba su trabajo.

FIN DEL DRABBLE 11

* * *

**Hacían varios drabbles que no salían Miroku y Sango. Esos dos son un verdadero desastre, pero me encantan jeje. Espero que al menos haya logrado sacarles una sonrisa con éste relato ;)**

**Saludos, feliz martes.**


	12. Vecinos

**Una nueva perspectiva en un drabble. Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

"**Inudrabbles"**

XII. VECINOS.

Las hojas secas crujían bajo sus botas mientras caminaba hacia la entrada del jardín de su casa buscando algo de entretenimiento lo más lejos posible de su odioso y aburrido hermano mayor. Sus padres se encontraban en el trabajo, y aunque esa tarde de otoño el viento soplaba frío y constante, era mejor salir a jugar a la calle que quedarse solo con Sesshōmaru. Diez años de vida le bastaban para entender que entre más alejado estuviera de él, mejor.

De primera instancia, Inuyasha tuvo la intención de ir a visitar a Miroku, aquel niño precoz e inquieto que vivía al otro lado de la cuadra, pero recordó que su amigo había salido de vacaciones con su padre, por lo que, frustrado, desechó la idea.

Y entonces, cuando estaba a punto de volver a entrar a casa, un movimiento procedente del patio de al lado llamó su atención. Giró su cabeza para ver de qué se trataba, y tal como lo sospechaba, al otro lado de la acera, pudo ver a su pequeña y escandalosa vecina, quien se encontraba luchando por hacer volar una cometa amarilla.

Inuyasha sonrió con petulancia al observar la efímera escena, y al no tener nada mejor que hacer, se acercó. Molestar un poco a Kagome lo divertiría un rato.

-Hola, tonta –dijo él una vez que se hubo acercado a la niña.

De inmediato, un par de ojos marrones lo miraron con infantil fastidio.

-¡¿Qué quieres, Inuyasha?!, ¡No me molestes! –exclamó la chiquilla de apenas ocho años, mientras trataba de desenredar el cordel del carrete.

-¡Feh!, realmente eres torpe –continuó el infante mirándola arrogante, ignorando completamente las exclamaciones que ella acababa de hacerle –Ni siquiera sabes volar una cometa.

-¡Déjame en paz o llamaré a mamá! –le gritó encarándolo, dedicándole una mirada demasiado altiva para alguien de tan corta edad.

El jovencito ensanchó su mueca altanera.

-¿Qué?, ¿La pequeña Kagome no puede defenderse sola?

-¡Vete de aquí, Inuyasha!

Desde que la familia Taishō se había mudado al vecindario, el hijo menor no hacía más que molestarla. Kagome no entendía por qué, ella nunca le había hecho algo malo, al contrario, trataba de ignorarlo la mayoría del tiempo, pero ese insufrible niño siempre estaba ahí, atosigándola con sus irritables groserías.

Ya había sido suficiente, la tenía harta. Inuyasha Taishō definitivamente había sacado boleto para el callejón de los puñetazos.

-¡Ouch! –se quejó él cuando inesperadamente su vecina lo golpeó en el hombro. El chico se llevó una mano al lugar adolorido con sorpresa; jamás pensó que esa niña flacucha tuviera tanta fuerza. –¡¿Por qué me golpeas?!

-¡Tú empezaste!, además… –interrumpió su monólogo al percatarse de que por estar discutiendo, había dejado escapar el hilo de la cometa que tenía en sus manos –¡Oh no!

Kagome alzó la mirada con angustia al ver su juguete volando por los aires. Sin dudarlo, ambos chicos comenzaron a correr tras éste en un intento por recuperarlo, pero las corrientes de viento eran fuertes, tanto, que elevaron la cometa a una altura y distancia inalcanzables.

-¡Kagome! –gritó alarmándose al ver a la chiquilla tropezarse con una grieta del suelo y caer de bruces al pavimento –¿Estás bien?, Deberías tener más cuidado, tonta –reclamó mientras la ayudaba a levantar. Ella, al entender que ya era imposible recuperar su cometa, bajó la cabeza con tristeza y escondió la vista bajo su flequillo, sin siquiera atender a lo que su acompañante le decía.

Inuyasha al principio creyó que se había lastimado con la caída, pero aparentemente no había ningún raspón a la vista.

-¿Oye? ¿Qué te sucede? –preguntó sin entender. Pero cuando ella levantó bruscamente la mirada hacia él, con sus ojos inundados en lágrimas, el chico no pudo más que sentir una tremenda presión en el pecho.

-¡Mi cometa!, ¡La perdí por tu culpa!

-P-Pero…

-¡Ya, déjame! –se apartó de un tirón cuando él intentó tomarla del brazo. Inuyasha en serio se comenzó a sentir culpable, al parecer ese tonto juguete significaba mucho para su linda vecina, por quien sentía una rara y secreta atracción desde que la vio jugando en la calle por vez primera. No podía permitirse verla llorar, y menos si era por causa suya. Había que hacer algo.

-Amm Kagome yo…lo siento… n-no fue mi intención –trató de disculparse lo mejor que pudo para un niño de diez años. –Le diré a mi papá que me lleve a comprar una nueva cometa y te la daré para reponer la tuya ¿sí?...y-ya no llores.

-¿En…en serio? –le respondió ella limpiándose la cara.

-Claro –desvió la mirada y se sonrojó –¿M-Me perdonas?

Kagome se sorprendió al escucharlo, pero luego le sonrió con dulzura y asintió un par de veces; esa era la primera vez que Inuyasha se comportaba amable con ella. Y viéndolo de esa forma, ese niño no le resultaba tan desagradable.

FIN DEL DRABBLE 12

* * *

**Hola de nuevo. ¿Qué les pareció este episodio?, de repente me entraron las ganas de escribir algo infantil, con los personajes siendo niños, y salió esto. XD**

**Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz.**


	13. Consuelo

**Drabble sugerido por **_**Fridisienta**_**.**

* * *

"**Inudrabbles"**

XIII. CONSUELO

Todo, lo había visto todo desde su escondite detrás del árbol. La manera en que Inuyasha la abrazó, la forma anhelante y cariñosa en que la miraba, y sobre todo, el tono desesperado en el que le dijo que la protegería de Naraku. Qué ingenua había sido Kagome, no importaba lo que hiciera, Inuyasha siempre amaría más a Kikyō.

Tantas esperanzas que había albergado después de lo ocurrido con Kōga; Inuyasha había estado celoso de él, tanto que incluso Kagome había decidido volver a su hogar por un tiempo, y cuando finalmente regresaba con la ilusión de reconciliarse, fue recibida con un balde de agua fría al ver al joven híbrido y a la sacerdotisa abrazados fuertemente bajo el árbol sagrado.

-_¿Cómo puedes seguir viéndome a los ojos, Inuyasha?_

-Kagome… –pronunció él al percatarse de que Kagome había sido testigo de su emotivo encuentro con Kikyō. Quiso golpearse a sí mismo al identificar todo el dolor que ella estaba reflejando en su rostro. Trató de decir algo más, pero la joven simplemente dio un par de pasos atrás para enseguida salir corriendo en dirección al bosque.

Kagome avanzaba deprisa, sin mirar atrás, sin importarle los peligros a los que se estaba exponiendo al internarse en la oscura arboleda sin protección alguna; lo único que quería era alejarse, perderse para siempre y nunca tener que volver a ver a aquel que le producía ese dolor tan grande en su corazón.

No quería ni siquiera volver a su hogar, mucho menos ir tan pronto a la cabaña de Kaede, sabía que en ambos sitios la interrogarían sobre su fatal estado de ánimo y no deseaba dar explicaciones de lo sucedido. Así que siguió corriendo por las veredas boscosas. Las lágrimas nublaban su vista, tanto, que sin querer chocó contra otro individuo.

Kagome abrió sus húmedos ojos con sorpresa al verse ante la imponente presencia del hermano de Inuyasha, Sesshōmaru.

-Yo…lo lamento –se disculpó retrocediendo un poco, bajando la mirada. El daiyōkai permaneció estoico, observándola de pies a cabeza; si mal no recordaba, esa humana era la mujer que se encontraba acompañando al inútil de su medio hermano.

La joven alzó la vista un poco nuevamente, sintiéndose incómoda y sin saber qué decir. Sesshōmaru se encontraba solo, seguramente dando algún recorrido por el perímetro, cazando, quizás buscando a Inuyasha, a Naraku, o qué sabía ella.

Así, sin decir palabra, el Inu yōkai pasó de largo junto a ella. No pretendía perder tiempo, Jaken y su pequeña acompañante Rin, lo esperaban al otro lado del río.

-Se…Sesshōmaru –lo llamó sin éxito –¿A dónde te diriges?, ¿Buscas a Inuyasha?

El daiyōkai detuvo su paso y le mostró su frío perfil, extrañado.

-No te incumbe –respondió indiferente y continuó caminando.

-¿Puedo…puedo acompañarte? –ni la misma Kagome supo por qué dijo aquello, simplemente la pregunta nació de sus adentros al sentirse en completa soledad a esas altas horas de la noche.

Sesshōmaru volvió a detenerse y nuevamente la volteó a ver, dedicándole una mirada gélida, pero ninguna contestación. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a esa mujer?.

Al obtener silencio absoluto por parte de su interlocutor, Kagome, extrovertida como era, tomó la ausencia de respuesta como un sí, por lo que en cuanto el demonio comenzó a avanzar, ella también, manteniendo claro, una distancia prudente.

-Estabas llorando –dijo al fin Sesshōmaru con un tono grave y aristocrático. Kagome se sobresaltó al oírlo, pues varios minutos habían transcurrido sin que ninguno de los dos pronunciara algo.

-N-No…bueno yo…no importa –dijo ella tratando de que las lágrimas no brotaran de nuevo. Él la miró de reojo, olfateando el aroma a sal que el llanto producía. No es que a él le importara una criatura insignificante como Kagome, simplemente tenía curiosidad, pues Inuyasha, por más bueno para nada que resultara, jamás permitiría que uno de sus acompañantes vagara por el bosque en plena oscuridad.

-Pierdes el tiempo –dijo él con tono arrogante. Kagome lo miró confundida.

-¿Qué?

-Llorar es una pérdida de tiempo –mencionó con frialdad, repudiando ese acto de debilidad tan humano.

-Ayuda a desahogarse –repeló. Él frunció el ceño.

-Inuyasha no merece tus lágrimas.

-¿Cómo supiste que…? –se sorprendió, pero Sesshōmaru la observó con obviedad, sabiendo que había dado en el clavo –Ahh, creo que…tienes razón.

El daiyōkai resopló. Por supuesto que tenía razón. No quiso hablar más, pues supuso que la humana entendería la indirecta y se marcharía, pero Kagome continuó con su monólogo, tal y como si ella y Sesshōmaru tuvieran toda la confianza del mundo.

-Soy una tonta, jamás debí haber vuelto, es obvio que él no podría olvidar a Kikyō y yo nunca podría compararme con ella –mencionó con voz quebrada –No sé ni por qué me pongo triste, Inuyasha y yo no nos conocemos lo suficiente…aún así, pensé que yo significaba un poco más para él pero…

No pudo más, detuvo su paso y se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo mientras más lágrimas escurrían hasta su mentón. Sesshōmaru igualmente se frenó, la fuerte esencia salada irritaba su nariz en demasía, así que decidido a terminar de una vez por todas ese dramático asunto, se acercó a ella y la observó desde arriba.

-Levántate –le ordenó firme. Kagome alzó la cabeza, sus ojos estaban vidriosos –No demuestres debilidad ante nada ni ante nadie, mucho menos delante de Inuyasha.

Por alguna razón, la chica obedeció, y haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo, se tragó el nudo de su garganta y limpió su rostro con una mano mientras se incorporaba.

-De nada sirve lamentarte –le dijo mirándola ahora de frente –Acepta y enfrenta la realidad.

Kagome sintió un escalofrío al escuchar las palabras tan duras y certeras del demonio. Sus ojos dorados, tan parecidos a los de Inuyasha, la penetraban hasta el alma, impregnándola de una buena dosis de verdad.

-Sesshōmaru… –murmuró nerviosa al tenerlo cara a cara, jamás lo había visto tan de cerca, jamás había contemplado la gran galanura de su rostro ni sentido su imponente aura. Sin poder evitarlo, se sonrojó.

Sin más bajó la mirada, tratando de controlar las mariposas que estaban revoloteando sorpresivamente en su estómago, no sabía si se debían a que ahora ya veía todo más claro, o si eran por la notable cercanía del daiyōkai.

Sesshōmaru la observó por un momento más, totalmente indiferente y ajeno a lo que estaba pasando por la mente de Kagome, y cuando estuvo a punto de dar media vuelta para seguir su camino, sintió unos delgados brazos aferrarse delicadamente a su torso.

-Gracias –mencionó ella recargando sutilmente la cara entre la estola; fue algo impulsivo, una extraña e inevitable necesidad de agradecerle el involuntario "consuelo" con un abrazo.

Él quedó completamente estático, con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal, sin decidir si estaba indignado, furioso o sorprendido por el gesto que la humana estaba teniendo con él. ¿Por qué le agradecía?, en ningún momento fue su intención ayudar a esa impertinente mujer, la única a quien le tenía permitido acercársele de ese modo era Rin, así que más valía que Kagome se apartara si no quería más problemas de los que aparentemente ya tenía.

-Hmmph –resopló mirándola con ojos fríos una vez que ella se separó. La chica le sonrió con dulzura una vez más y le deseó buena suerte cuando él giró sobre sus talones y se alejó para ya no volver a voltear.

Kagome se quedó sola nuevamente, con su corazón palpitándole a mil por hora. No podía creerlo, había tenido un encuentro con el cruel Sesshōmaru, se había desahogado con él e incluso lo había abrazado sin morir en el intento. Suspiró otra vez; ahora ya sabía lo que debía hacer. Por lo pronto, regresaría a su hogar y pensaría mejor las cosas, aún no quería ver a Inuyasha, tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarlo, tal y como el daiyōkai le insinuó, pero por ahora no tenía nada más que hacer en el sengoku, les dejaría las medicinas necesarias a Sango y Miroku y se iría.

Así que después de un par de suspiros más, comenzó a caminar de vuelta. Volvió a sonreír al recordar lo sucedido hacía unos minutos. Tal vez Sesshōmaru no era tan malo como quería aparentar.

FIN DEL DRABBLE 13.

* * *

**Hola, hacía tiempo que no actualizaba, pero éste relato es especial porque está dedicado para una querida amiga y lectora mía, Fridi espero que te haya gustado, lamento la demora, pero por una cosa o por otra no había podido escribir tu drabble, pero al fin aquí está, con cariño para ti.**

**Admito que fue algo difícil para mi escribir un episodio Sessh/Kag, esto es lo mejor que se me pudo ocurrir, ese daiyōkai es complicado XD, espero les guste. Y para que quede un poco más claro, la escena se lleva a cabo después de lo sucedido en el final del capítulo 47 y principio del 48 del anime.**

**En fin, tengan un lindo día.**


	14. Judas

"**Inudrabbles"**

XIV. JUDAS.

-Ahh, Sesshōmaru me lastimas –gimió Rin al sentir el fuerte agarre de Sesshōmaru sobre su brazo. Él no se inmutó, simplemente cerró la puerta del apartamento y la condujo casi a rastras hacia la habitación que compartían. Una vez ahí, la acorraló salvajemente contra una pared y la miró directo a los ojos.

-Contéstame, Rin –le dijo con un tono hostil, colocándose tan cerca de ella, que casi podía escuchar los desesperados latidos de su corazón –¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo con el imbécil de Kohaku?, ¿Por qué mierda te abrazaba?.

-Sesshōmaru, escúchame –Rin temblaba, igual que cada vez que Sesshōmaru atravesaba por uno de esos temibles cuadros de celos excesivos. Eran pareja, vivían juntos desde hacía casi tres años, y él siempre había sido así; frío, cruel y extremadamente posesivo –No es lo que estás pensando, te lo juro.

-¿De qué se trataba entonces? –exigió con una voz aún más dura, apretándola de la cintura sin hacer caso de las pequeñas quejas de dolor que Rin vociferaba –Habla, maldita sea.

-S-Sólo fue un abrazo de amigos, p-por su cumpleaños. –pronunció con miedo. Sabía que Sesshōmaru odiaba que ella se acercara a cualquier hombre que no fuera él, aún si éste era un simple compañero de la oficina.

-A mí me importa un carajo si hoy es su cumpleaños o no –en momentos así, Rin se preguntaba cómo era que esos peligrosos orbes ambarinos, que ahora destilaban veneno, habían logrado conquistarla. Sesshōmaru la volvió a sujetar con firmeza, esta vez del rostro –Nadie, _nadie_ más que yo tiene derecho a tocarte, ¿me entiendes? –se enfureció al no recibir una respuesta inmediata –¡¿Me entiendes?!

-S-Si.

Finalmente la soltó por un instante, dándole el suficiente espacio para que recuperara el aliento. Él entendía que a veces se excedía en el modo en el que trataba a Rin, después de todo, ella era seis años más joven, pero no podía evitarlo. Sesshōmaru amaba a Rin, a su manera, pero la amaba y con locura, le aterraba perderla, que alguien llegara y se la arrebatara sin más; por eso, verla cerca de cualquier infeliz, le hacía hervir la sangre.

-Más te vale que no se te ocurra tratar de engañarme, Rin.

-Jamás haría eso Sesshōmaru, yo…yo te amo –sollozó sin evitar que las lágrimas surcaran sus mejillas –¡Te amo!

-Bien, porque de lo contrario, no sabes de lo que soy capaz. –el corazón de Rin se detuvo al oír eso. Por supuesto que Sesshōmaru era capaz de todo, desde abandonarla hasta matarla.

-¡No! ¡P-Perdóname, perdóname! –suplicó aterrada lanzándose a sus brazos con desesperación –¡Te amo, te amo Sesshōmaru!

-Eso es lo que debes hacer, amarme única y exclusivamente a mí –dijo satisfecho, le encantaba escucharla y verla así; sumisa, dócil e indefensa. En un arranque, la volvió a tomar del brazo y la lanzó violentamente hacia la cama, para después arrancarle la blusa con brusquedad y colocársele encima –Tú eres mía, Rin –susurró contra su cuello, repartiendo besos húmedos y calientes hasta su pecho –Mía, siempre.

Rin simplemente se dejó hacer; los ojos le ardían al aguantar el llanto, pero no puso ninguna resistencia. Ya estaba acostumbrada a los arrebatos salvajes que tenía su _Judas_ personal. Sabía que entre ellos la relación era violenta, masoquista, enfermiza, y aún así no la terminaría, jamás podría hacerlo aunque quisiera. Era verdad, ella amaba a Sesshōmaru, ya no era capaz de vivir sin él, prefería soportar todo eso y morir lentamente, pero a su lado.

FIN DEL DRABBLE 14

* * *

**¿Qué tal?, ¿Demasiado OoC?, jeje tal vez, pero es que mientras conducía estaba escuchando la canción "Judas" de Lady Gaga y de repente me llegó la idea para un nuevo drabble y no pude evitar poner a mi pareja favorita como protagonistas. Por favor no odien a éste Sesshōmaru violento, sádico y enfermo de celos. La verdad a mí me gustó redactar esto.**

**En fin, espero su opinión.**

**Saludos y digan NO a la violencia en la vida real ;) **


	15. A la fuerza

"**Inudrabbles"**

XV. A LA FUERZA.

Kagome abrió poco a poco sus ojos sintiéndose aturdida, la cabeza le daba vueltas y aún podía percibir el fuerte aroma de la gasolina alrededor de su nariz. Trató de moverse, pero para su sorpresa y horror, sus muñecas estaban atadas fuertemente a su espalda.

Consternada, miró a su alrededor. Al parecer se encontraba sentada contra la pared sobre una colchoneta en medio de una vieja bodega abandonada y medianamente iluminada por un solitario foco colgando del techo de lámina. Todavía llevaba puesto aquel lindo vestido rosado que había comprado hacía poco, pero su cabello, antes rizado y peinado en el salón de belleza, se encontraba ya alborotado y desaliñado. Justo frente a ella, reconoció el collar de perlas blancas que se colocara antes, completamente destrozado.

-¿Dónde…dónde estoy? –murmuró a la nada. Lo último que recordaba era haber salido de su casa con destino al baile de bienvenida de la facultad, para enseguida sentir un par de manos masculinas sujetándola por atrás y oprimiendo un pañuelo mojado en combustible contra su nariz y boca. Después, todo se había vuelto negro.

-Al fin despertaste –una voz familiar la sobresaltó. Alzó la cabeza y vio al conocido joven de cabellos plateados y ojos ambarinos aparecer desde una esquina.

-¿Inuyasha? –preguntó Kagome sin comprender. ¿Qué hacía él ahí, elegantemente vestido con un esmoquin y sonriéndole con malicia?, ¿Acaso…acaso Inuyasha era quien la había "secuestrado"?.

-¿Te gusta lo que hice para ti, Kagome? –preguntó su compañero de clase, acercándosele y señalado hacia una mesa de madera con un gran arreglo de flores y un improvisado equipo de sonido. Del techo colgaban serpentinas, varios globos azules, rojos y plateados, así como brillantes estrellas de diamantina –Me esforcé para que quedara perfecto.

-No entiendo, ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Para qué me trajiste aquí? –dijo asustada, tratando inútilmente de soltar sus manos. Inuyasha sonrió con arrogancia, luego se agachó a su altura y la sujetó sutilmente por la barbilla, alzándole el rostro.

-¿Para qué?, pues para bailar contigo –dijo él con perversidad.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡Estás loco, déjame ir!

Inuyasha suspiró y emitió una risita grave y burlona, sin tomarla en serio. En seguida se incorporó y comenzó a caminar alrededor de ella, asechándola como un perro a su presa.

-Todo es culpa tuya, Kagome –exclamó al fin –Quise hacer esto por las buenas, te invité al baile con la mejor intención, ¿Y qué hiciste tú?, rechazarme, decirme que no me soportabas –sus ojos se ensombrecieron, mirándola con rabia contenida –En cambio, preferiste ir con el imbécil de Kōga.

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron con espanto. ¿De eso se trataba todo?. Inuyasha estaba enfermo.

-Pero en fin, no importa –se volvió a aproximar a ella –Ahora tú y yo tendremos nuestro propio baile, nosotros dos solos.

-Te lo advierto, si no me liberas en éste instante soy capaz de…

-¿De qué? –la interrumpió tajante y rió –¿Llamarás al estúpido lobo para que te rescate?

-Inuyasha, por favor, no hagas esto. –dijo Kagome con la voz quebrada por el miedo. –Te vas a arrepentir…

-Eres tú quien se arrepentirá por rechazarme todo éste tiempo –la levantó del suelo con un movimiento brusco aún sin desatarla, la acercó a su rostro y en contra de su voluntad, le robó un beso en los labios –Me gustas mucho Kagome, estoy enamorado de ti, llevo más de tres años tratando de hacértelo entender, tratando de acercarme y ganarme tu corazón, pero no recibo ni siquiera una palabra amable, ni una mirada tuya, ¡Nada!.

Kagome tragó seco al escuchar eso, sentía el tibio aliento de él chocando con el suyo.

-He sido muy paciente, pero ya estoy harto de tus juegos –sin soltarla la llevó al centro de la bodega, al mismo tiempo en que una canción lenta empezó a sonar –No vas a volver a ignorarme nunca más.

-No, por favor –volvió a implorar al sentir que Inuyasha le besaba el cuello y se movía al ritmo de la música.

-Vamos Kagome, baila conmigo –le dijo con un tono galante y perverso al ver que ella se resistía. Afianzó el agarre y sin importarle las súplicas de la chica para que la soltara, comenzó a bajarle despacio el cierre del vestido –Tranquila, la pasaremos muy bien, te prometo que te gustará.

Inuyasha sonrió. Qué más daba si Kagome lloraba, si lo odiaba después. Esa noche ella sería suya finalmente. Lo sería a la fuerza.

FIN DEL DRABBLE 15

* * *

**El drabble pasado fue de Sesshōmaru, ahora fue el turno de Inuyasha de ser un desgraciado y obsesivo para variar XD. Espero que les guste el giro que le di en este relato, tenía ganas de escribir Inu/Kag dark.**

**Si no les convence, siempre podemos volver a nuestro heroico hanyō de siempre ;)**

**Nos leemos. **


	16. Un capuchino

**¡Cuánto tiempo sin dar señales de vida!, Lo sé, ya era tiempo de actualizar, por eso antes de que se termine el año y ahora que hay vacaciones, es momento de regresar a las andadas.**

**Sin más, disfruten su lectura.**

* * *

"**Inudrabbles"**

XVI. UN CAPUCHINO

Impaciente, Sango miró su reloj una vez más mientras golpeteaba el suelo con la punta de su pie izquierdo. Se encontraba formada en la fila de una cafetería cercana a su Universidad; desde que inició el semestre, no podía dejar de pasar por un capuchino grande de vainilla a aquel establecimiento antes de ir a clases. Pero lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento, sin duda la estaba exasperando.

El sujeto que estaba frente a ella en la línea, un joven alto, castaño e impertinente, no se dignaba a formular por completo su pedido por estar coqueteando descaradamente con la chica que atendía el mostrador, quien le sonreía encantada sin tomar en cuenta a los demás clientes que esperaban su turno para ordenar. Y después de esperar durante otros cinco minutos sin avanzar, la paciencia de Sango se agotó inevitablemente.

-Hey, disculpa- dijo ella en un tono no muy amistoso tocando dos veces el hombro del muchacho para llamar su atención. Él inmediatamente volteó a verla, revelándole unos grandes ojos azules que sin prisa la recorrieron de pies a cabeza.

-¿Si? –mencionó con voz galante. Sango frunció aún más el ceño.

-Lamento interrumpir, pero habemos quienes sí tenemos cosas que hacer, así que ¿podrías por favor apresurarte en hacer tu pedido para que los demás también podamos hacer el nuestro?

Miroku se quedó pasmado al escucharla y al sentir esa mirada marrón tan impávida sobre su persona. Vaya chica. Jovencitas como esa no se veían a diario; con carácter, decidida, tenaz y además hermosa. Justo como le gustaban.

-Por supuesto, tienes toda la razón, he sido un imprudente –comenzó a disculparse mientras le sonreía –Lo siento mucho, por favor, adelante.

Él se hizo inmediatamente a un lado y la dejó avanzar, Sango lo miró aún molesta pero agradeció el poder por fin ordenar su capuchino. Claro que, todo el tiempo que se demoraron en preparar su bebida, pudo sentir el par de orbes azules observándola sin ningún reparo.

-Aquí tienes, son 200 yenes –dijo la encargada entregándole de mala gana el café a Sango. Ella asintió y deprisa sacó su billetera.

-Permíteme pagarlo por ti

-¿Qué? –preguntó incrédula al verlo dispuesto a darle los billetes a la chica –No, no es necesario.

-Claro que si –le guiñó el ojo y le sonrió de nuevo para darle confianza, –Lo menos que puedo hacer después de haberte hecho esperar, es invitarte un capuchino.

-No lo sé –se mordió el labio inferior, nerviosa. Tal vez ese joven no era tan malo después de todo.

-Vamos, los caballeros aún existimos. –volvió a insistir sin quitar su bien ensayado gesto de hombre encantador que lograba derretir a todas las mujeres…bueno, a la mayoría.

-De acuerdo…pero sólo ésta vez –sin poder evitarlo, Sango cayó. Y aunque trató de ocultarlo, un diminuto sonrojo apareció en su cara. –Gracias

-¿No me dirás tu nombre? –preguntó él después de pagar, para enseguida acompañarla hasta la salida de la cafetería.

-Sango

-Hermoso, como tú –dijo, haciéndola enrojecer más –Yo me llamo Miroku, es un verdadero placer.

La joven lo vio extenderle su mano, y ella con cierta timidez le ofreció la suya también, sorprendiéndose cuando repentinamente él la tomó, la llevó hasta sus labios y comenzó a repartir pequeños besos desde sus nudillos hasta subir por su brazo; pero cuando tuvo la intención de besarla en la boca, sintiendo además otra mano que acariciaba su trasero…Sango explotó.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios te ocurre?! –gritó ella apartándolo de un empujón y tirándole sin ningún remordimiento todo el café caliente sobre la cabeza –¡Pervertido!

Sin más, Sango se dio la media vuelta e indignadísima comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria dando fuertes pisadas, no sin antes vociferar varios improperios más.

-B-Bueno…al menos sé q-que le gusta el capuchino de v-vainilla –tartamudeó el empapado Miroku mientras la veía alejarse. Definitivamente esa joven le encantaba.

FIN DEL DRABBLE 16

* * *

**¡Miroku aprovechado! Espero que les haya gustado éste drabble, hace tiempo que no publicaba nada sobre Sango y Miroku, sin duda es una pareja muy divertida XD.**

**Pero ahora, como la Navidad está cerca, planeo subir un par de relatos alusivos a la fecha, así que estén pendientes. **

**También me gustaría invitarlos a leer mi fic "La familia del Oeste" que igualmente está próximo a ser actualizado; una disculpa a todos los que siguen ésa historia, sé que he tardado en publicar la continuación, pero pronto la tendrán, lo prometo.**

**En fin, muchas gracias a todos. Feliz semana.**


	17. Muérdago

**Un relato más. Por alguna razón le estoy apostando mucho a los universos alternos, espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

"**Inudrabbles"**

XVII. MUÉRDAGO

-¿Es en serio, Kagome? –Inuyasha alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos, incrédulo a lo que acaba de escuchar –¿Tu…quieres que yo te bese? ¡¿Yo?!

-Sí Inuyasha, tú –le respondió ella con el ceño fruncido y las manos en las caderas –¿Es tan difícil de entender?

El joven resopló. Ciertamente se sorprendió demasiado cuando Kagome lo citó en su casa, él creyó que se trataba del trabajo escolar que desgraciadamente les había tocado realizar juntos, pero cuando la vió parada en el umbral de la puerta con cara de pocos amigos, supo que se trataba de otra cosa; claro que él jamás se imaginó que ella le pediría que la besara. Definitivamente esa niña tonta se había vuelto loca.

-Pues la verdad sí, es decir, ya me has dejado claro que me detestas, y a mí la verdad no me agradas mucho que digamos –admitió en un gesto arrogante, estando ambos bajo el pequeño techo del pórtico, cubriéndose de la nieve que caía. –Por eso me pregunto qué mosca te picó para suponer que yo querría besarte.

-Mira, créeme no hago esto por gusto, así que no te sientas tan importante. –dijo Kagome con fastidio; en verdad que ese cretino lograba sacarla de sus casillas en sólo un instante.

-¿Entonces? –sonrió de lado –Por favor no me salgas con que te enamoraste de mí o algo así.

-¡Ja!, no digas idioteces, Taishō. Ya quisieras, eres el último chico de quien yo me enamoraría.

-¡Feh!, pues tú tampoco eres la gran cosa, Higurashi.

-Ya cállate –le espetó, se cruzó brazos también y rodó los ojos –Lo que sucede es que perdí una apuesta con Rin, ¿si?, mi castigo es tener que besarte bajo éste maldito muérdago por no menos de 20 segundos –señaló hacia arriba, mostrándole a Inuyasha la pequeña planta que colgaba de la puerta –Mi hermana sabe que no te soporto, por eso lo hizo.

-Así que todo es culpa de esa enana –mencionó él con hastío al mismo tiempo que volteaba para ver detrás de la chica.

A unos cuántos metros de distancia, escondida detrás del buzón y envuelta en una bufanda naranja, pudo ver a Rin, quien alegremente sostenía una cámara fotográfica, lista para capturar la escena. Inuyasha no pudo más que bufar exasperado cuando la chiquilla inocentemente lo saludó con la mano.

-Deja de quejarte y acabemos con esto ¿quieres? –dijo Kagome llamando su atención nuevamente. Mientras más rápido acabara mejor.

-¡Por supuesto que no, debes estar demente si crees que te ayudaré en tus ridículos jueguitos!

-Claro, ya lo suponía, eres un cobarde –lo retó y lo miró directo a sus ojos ambarinos. No iba a quedar como una tonta frente a su hermana, ya de por sí era una humillación pedirle un beso al idiota ese como para que todavía él la rechazara.

-¡¿Qué dices?! ¡A mí nadie me llama cobarde! –le gritó encolerizado.

-Pues lo eres y lo sabes. ¡Eres un cobar…! –así como así, Inuyasha la tomó por los hombros y sin dejarla decir otra cosa, presionó con fuerza sus labios contra los de ella. Kagome se sorprendió, se enfureció y luego sintió su corazón palpitar con rapidez. Sin más, acabó por cerrar sus ojos y dejarse llevar por el momento.

-Te odio –susurró ella al separarse.

-Yo te odio más –le respondió Inuyasha, para luego volver a besarla sin el más mínimo remordimiento.

FIN DEL DRABBLE 17

**Espero que les haya gustado. Me encanta ver a éste par jurándose odio cuando en el interior se gusten y se quieran aunque lo nieguen. **

**Que tengan un feliz sábado.**


	18. Año Nuevo

**Último Drabble del año, se pasó rapidísimo el tiempo. Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

"**Inudrabbles"**

XVIII. AÑO NUEVO.

Rin caminaba con cuidado, abriéndose paso poco a poco entre la multitud reunida en el templo de su familia. No le sorprendía, el templo Higurashi se había vuelto uno de los más visitados de la ciudad, más aun siendo Nochevieja.

La joven se detuvo y miró alrededor, tratando de encontrar entre la muchedumbre a su hermana y a su novio, de quienes se había separado hacía unos minutos. Seguramente Inuyasha se había detenido a comer algo de los muchos puestos de fideos que había alrededor del santuario y Kagome no había podido detenerlo, perdiéndolos de vista inevitablemente entre todo el gentío. A decir verdad, tal vez era mejor no encontrarlos, se estaba comenzando a sentir incómoda haciéndoles el mal tercio.

Sin más, suspiró resignada. El año nuevo, a pesar de ser una de las celebraciones más importantes de Japón, no lograba entusiasmarla mucho. Su madre y su abuelo se encontraban ocupados atendiendo a las personas que acudían al templo, colocando decoraciones y vendiendo amuletos tradicionales; su pequeño hermano Sōta siempre se escabullía para jugar y corretear con sus amigos alrededor de los jardines, y Kagome…bueno, desde que comenzó su relación con Inuyasha, todo su tiempo era prácticamente para él.

Así que Rin no tenía más remedio que divagar entre la gente, observando las luces, escuchando la música y comiendo uno que otro aperitivo. Sola. En Año Nuevo.

De repente, estando inmersa en sus melancólicos pensamientos mientras caminaba, chocó con alguien sin darse cuenta.

-¡Lo lamento, no quise…! –interrumpió su disculpa al ver al sujeto en cuestión. Frente a ella había un joven alto y apuesto, cuya familiar mirada ambarina la observaba con profundidad.

-¿Se…Sesshōmaru?... B-Buenas noches –saludó algo nerviosa. Lo había visto pocas veces, pues siendo cuñado de su hermana, era lógico que lo conociera, pero jamás se imaginó toparse con él en ese preciso instante. –¿Me recuerdas?, soy la hermana de Kagome, soy...

-Rin, lo sé. –le respondió con un tono frío.

La chica dio un respingo. No se esperó que él la reconociera, pero por alguna razón, un pequeño sonrojo apareció en su cara al escucharlo decir su nombre.

-Y ammm… –titubeó al hablar. Para ella, que era tan parlanchina, le resultaba algo difícil mantenerse callada, y a pesar de la imperturbabilidad de su acompañante, quiso intentar comenzar una charla –¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?...e-es decir, no te vi venir con Inuyasha, ¿lo estás buscando?, yo estaba con él y con Kagome, pero temo que los perdí hace un rato.

-No importa, llegué hace poco con mi padre –dijo al fin, mirándola desde su altura. Los ojos de Rin eran alegres, incitándolo a continuar hablando. –Tu madre nos invitó.

-Ya veo…en ese caso, me alegra que hayan venido, ojalá les guste el templo. –Rin forzó una sonrisa, quedándose pronto sin más tema de conversación. Vaya que Kagome no exageraba cuando le decía que el hermano mayor de Inuyasha era todo un caso, tan serio, tan formal, siempre con esa pose de superioridad que impresionaba a cualquiera. Pero entonces, al observarlo, se dio cuenta de una cosa. –¿Pedirás un deseo de Año Nuevo?

Rin habló de nuevo, haciendo referencia al pequeño pergamino tradicional que Sesshōmaru sujetaba desinteresadamente en una de sus manos, de esos que se solían colgar en el Árbol Sagrado antes de iniciar el año.

-Sólo lo acepté por cortesía, no creo en nada de eso.

-¿No?, pues deberías, nuestro Goshinboku tiene fama de cumplir todo lo que se le pide –se encogió de hombros –¿Por qué no lo intentas?, siempre es bueno probar cosas nuevas.

-¿Qué?

-Vamos, anímate…yo también tengo un deseo que pedir ¿ves? –le dijo mientras sacaba de su bolso un pergamino similar al de él y se lo mostraba, como si con eso pudiera convencerlo. Él la miró extrañado, suavizando su gesto.

A su alrededor, entre gritos emocionados y sonoras campanadas, las personas comenzaron a contar los segundos para que dieran las doce.

-DIEZ…NUEVE…OCHO…

-Anda, vamos juntos –sin previo aviso y sin ningún pudor, Rin lo tomó de la mano y comenzó a correr entre la gente con dirección al árbol –¡Deprisa!

-SIETE…SÉIS…CINCO…

Sin más remedio, ni tiempo para oponerse, Sesshōmaru la siguió, observándola mientras subía un pequeño escalón de madera para alcanzar una de las ramas del Goshinboku, colgando en ésta rápidamente los pergaminos tanto de ella como de él. Al hacerlo, se dio cuenta que ambos papelitos tenían escritos casi los mismos signos. Fortuna en el amor.

-CUATRO… TRES… DOS

-¡Ya está! –gritó satisfecha al terminar, pero al bajar del escalón, su pie resbaló, haciéndola perder el equilibrio y caer hacia enfrente.

-UNO…

Rin cerró los ojos, esperando el impacto, pero en lugar de ser contra el suelo, chocó con el fuerte torso de Sesshōmaru, quien la alcanzó a atrapar en sus brazos. La chica se sonrojó, pues el joven la estaba sujetando de la cintura, muy cerca uno del otro, viéndose a los ojos.

-L-Lo siento, debo tener más cuidado –musitó ella regresando de su ensoñación al escuchar el estallido de los fuegos artificiales y los gritos de júbilo que anunciaban el inicio de los siguientes trescientos sesenta y cinco días. Avergonzada trató de separarse, pero Sesshōmaru no aflojó su agarre.

-Feliz Año Nuevo, Rin. –dijo él con suavidad, apartando con delicadeza un par de mechones de cabello que obstruían su vista del rostro de la joven, rostro que en ese momento y desde ese ángulo le pareció dulce y hermoso. Quizá ya comenzaba a creer en las supersticiones tradicionales.

Rin sonrió con inocencia y sintió su corazón palpitar fuertemente.

-Feliz Año Nuevo.

FIN DEL DRABBLE 18

* * *

**¡Tarán! Espero les haya gustado este relato, no sé por qué pero me gusta mucho la idea de que Rin sea la hermanita de Kagome, tal vez no lo hayan notado jeje por cierto, tuve que investigar un poco sobre cómo se vive un fin de año en Japón, ojalá haya acertado en la forma de plasmarlo.**

**En fin amigos, ya se nos fue el año, la verdad tenía planeado subir el Drabble antes de medianoche, pero con los preparativos de la cena ya no pude XD. Quiero aprovechar las fechas para agradecerles todo su apoyo hacia éste y mis otros fics, en verdad es increíble recibir tan bonitos reviews de ustedes ¡Son los mejores!**

**Les deseo lo mejor para éste 2016, que todos sus deseos y propósitos se cumplan, sé que será un gran año. Un abrazo y un beso enormes. Gracias por todo.**


	19. Noticia

**Hola de nuevo, primer Drabble del 2016, espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

"**Inudrabbles"**

XIX. NOTICIA

Kagome sonrió ansiosa al escuchar el sonido de la cortina de paja abriendo paso a la entrada de la cabaña, claro anuncio de que Inuyasha había llegado por fin a casa. Como siempre lo recibió con un beso, para después invitarlo a sentarse a la mesa y, con manos temblorosas, comenzar a servirle la cena. Inquieta, empezó a comer también, pensando la mejor forma de abordar lo que tenía que decirle a su ahora esposo.

—¿Inuyasha? —lo llamó con voz dubitativa.

—¿Qué pasa? —él apenas levantó la mirada, estando mucho más concentrado en ingerir sus alimentos.

—Dime, ¿qué nombres para niño te gustan?

—¿Nombres de niño? —preguntó con la boca llena, alzando una ceja. Kagome asintió varias veces y lo miró con ojos brillantes, esperando que Inuyasha captara la indirecta y entendiera de lo que le hablaba.

—A mí por ejemplo me gustan Ryusei, o Taki, o Hiroki, o…—comenzó a enumerar con los dedos mientras pronunciaba cada nombre, levantándose incluso del asiento y comenzado a caminar alrededor de la habitación.

—Amm no lo sé, cualquiera está bien supongo, me da igual. —Inuyasha la observó algo extrañado, pero luego se encogió de hombros y volvió a introducir más comida en su boca.

—Bueno… —ella frunció un poco el ceño al escucharlo, pero respiró hondo y tratando de armarse de paciencia, lo intentó de nuevo —¿Y para niña?.

—No sé Kagome, nunca lo había pensado— dio un sorbo al té —¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

—Pues porque…porque muy pronto habrá alguien más en casa—habló Kagome con voz dulce, esperanzada en que por fin Inuyasha entendiera lo que quería decir —Así que tendrás que pensar en algunos nombres.

—¿Alguien más en…?—el joven hanyō levantó la cabeza, alarmado. Ella amplió su sonrisa, creyendo que ya había comprendido, pero lo que él dijo después fue el colmo —No me digas que sigues con la idea de tener una mascota.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —exclamó molesta. Era increíble, hacía ya un año de que había vuelto al Sengoku, e Inuyasha seguía siendo el mismo atolondrado de siempre.

—Si realmente lo quieres, está bien—resopló resignado —Pero ni se te ocurra traer un gato, y menos como el que vive en casa de tu madre, ¡esa sabandija me arañó todo el rostro mientras jugaba con él la otra vez!

—No, Inuyasha…no se trata de eso…

—Puedo aceptar a un perro—siguió hablando, sin prestarle atención a lo que su compañera decía —No, espera, pensándolo bien… si termina mordiendo o ensuciando el futón y las sábanas, acabarás culpándome a mí, ¡Feh, olvídalo!

—Yo me refiero a que…

—No insistas Kagome, no me vas a convencer, además no es común que las sacerdotisas tengan mascotas.

—Inuyasha…

—¡Que no, mujer! —se levantó de la mesa y se cruzó de brazos —¡Ya suficiente tenemos como para que…!

—¡Estoy embarazada! —Kagome no lo resistió más, eso ya era demasiado, así que simplemente lo soltó de sopetón —¡Ahora, SIÉNTATE!

Inuyasha ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para digerir aquellas palabras, pues de la nada fue atraído hacia abajo, quedando su cuerpo estampado en el suelo.

—¿Estás…embarazada? —poco a poco levantó su maltrecha cabeza hasta que se incorporó por completo.

Su esposa lo miraba con ojos llorosos, sorprendiéndose cuando él, inesperadamente comenzó a olfatearla hasta llegar a su vientre, lugar donde sin ningún pudor pegó la nariz y aspiró profundo.

—Si, sí lo estás —confirmó en volumen bajo para después erguirse y mirarla a la cara —¡Lo estás! —gritó con inmensa alegría para luego abrazarla como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Kagome no dudó en devolverle el gesto, riendo ambos de pura felicidad —¿Por qué demonios no me lo dijiste antes?

—Inuyasha— suspiró con ternura, para después…—¡SIÉNTATE!

FIN DEL DRABBLE 19

* * *

**Ah qué Inuyasha tan… despistado XD. Ojalá les haya gustado.**

**No se vayan sin dejarme un comentario.**

**Que tengan un excelente día.**


End file.
